


Hollow

by Doublegyeoms



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Artificial Intelligence, Character Death, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Falling In Love, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Moving On, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doublegyeoms/pseuds/Doublegyeoms
Summary: Tired of living because of the death of his husband, Park Jinyoung found himself a reason to live life once more when he accidentally purchased something that he will either grow to love or regret loving.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Choi Youngjae/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is another story that i got inspired by knowing that ai mikaze (utapri) is a lit rally A.I or Artificial Intelligence i mean HOW IN THE WORLD COULD I NOT KNOW THAT I WATCHED THE PREVIOUS ONES BEFORE I LITERALLY HAVE A FISH FOR BRAINS WE-
> 
> anygays i hope you guys like this one since i really like the idea of it. Also the chapters will be shorter than usual (around 1k each chapter) since that's my brain capacity uwu
> 
> enjoy!

It wasn't supposed to happen, and yet it did and it left a huge scar on jinyoung's heart— bearing the pain of losing the one you love the most is like having half of your body buried with it. People have been sympathetic of his situation; and Jinyoung is glad enough that his friends keep tabs of him from time to time ever since.

He still lives at the apartment they bought, the first ever thing they shared both. Still has his clothes folded neatly in his cabinet, still has his favorite books filed in order on the shelves. He still has remnants of the man he once adored; frankly speaking, he still adores.

"Jinyoung-ah. I have packed some foods for your lunch and dinner, you can heat it over the microwave if you're hungry. I already cleaned the apartment as well. Don't forget to take your meds okay? I'll try to stop by later this evening. Love you." The telephone stopped with a beep; Jinyoung letting out a shaky sigh before turning to his side— the side he used to occupy before. 

It was sick and twisted, how life can end in a blink of an eye; without warning, without goodbyes. 

"I'm tired of this life.." He whispered, drained out by the emotional stress he's feeling since that day. People... People have been kind, but only because they pity him; that's what he believes in. If he wasn't going through this case, people wouldn't bother asking if he's okay. 

**What's the use of living life only to wait for it to end?**

His train of thoughts were put on hold once his phone notified him that he have received an email— after all, he's still working as per his friends' desire to help him _'move on'._

With a grumble, he reached out for his phone; seeing the lone notification addressed to his email account.

"Perhaps another client." He mumbled before clicking on it. To his surprise, it wasn't the case. Knitting his eyebrow and frowning at the message— something about having a companion in the form of an A.I. or Artificial Intelligence.

Believe it or not, human race have entered a new world where they can create a life form which is an A.I. who can tend to your needs. It's not new for jinyoung since he works under media who covers a lot of great inventors and inventions. Possibly the world's most hyper realistic Artificial Intelligence was what caught his eyes as he continued to read. 

"How did they get my email?" He wondered before his eyes landed on the button that will redirect him to the main page where he can **_'purchase'_** his A.I.

"This is stupid." He spoke in annoyance, throwing his phone to the bed before making his way to the kitchen for some water.

' _Hyper realistic A.I.? No matter how realistic that robot is it's still a robot._ ' He thought as he chugged down a bottle of water.

' _An A.I. can accompany you 24/7. catered to your every need and designed to give you the best of the best. Each A.I. can be customized by the purchaser from the features to the physical appearance_.'

"Idiotic." He murmured, crumpling the empty bottle in his hand before hastily throwing it on the trash.

"Very Idiotic." He added before grabbing a bottle of soju that he hid from his friend— downing it in one go; coughing hard before slamming it down the sink and breaking it in the process.

He observed how blood trickled down his palm, shreds of glass stuck in his skin but he's too numb to even feel the pain. Despite this, he still had the wits to wash it clean; he hated seeing blood— he despise it.

After what seemed to be half a minute of watching cold water run on his wounded palm, he picked out the glasses from it and started throwing it to the sink before moving back to his room and plopping down on his bed— not even bothering to bandage his wounds. How long has it been since he left his house— or his room for that matter; aside from going to the kitchen and the bathroom. The only thing that keeps him alive is the food that his friends stocked up in his refrigerator; he doesn't even clean the house if not his friends doing it for him. He's just tired, of having to sleep and wake up to the same pain all over again.

He stared at the ceiling absentmindedly; tears forming at the corner of his eyes as silence envelope him whole; missing the sound of the piano playing in the living room and the soft humming that lulls him to sleep. 

Because now, The only thing that leads him to slumber is his tired eyes and heavy heart.

' _Just how long do I have to keep living before I can join you, hyung_?'

* * *

Jinyoung woke up the next day at the smell of bacon and eggs; knitting his eyebrows in confusion as he looked over the clock on his nightstand beside a picture frame that is turned down.

His confusion only deepened once he saw that it was only quarter to five in the morning— none of his friends visits him during this time of the day.

' _A burglar? but why would a burglar cook meal in my house_?' He thought to himself— hissing in pain once he tried to stand up; reminding himself to cut the booze a little.

Looking for something to fend off the stranger in his kitchen, jinyoung grabbed a pillow— albeit he knew it won't do much damage but at least he has something to hit the stranger with— before quietly making his way to where the sounds where coming from.

To his utter surprise and horror, his eyes landed on a man who was busy preparing the dishes he have cooked on the table; only noticing jinyoung's presence once his eyes caught glimpse of the frozen statue— smiling gently at him before beckoning the man to join him for breakfast.

Jinyoung, although shaken up and still lost, obliged as he sat on the opposite side of the table; wondering if he's still dreaming or not.

"H...how.." He murmured in disbelief, eyes glistening with fresh tear that were threatening to fall. The other man quickly took notice of the sudden change in his emotions; almost immediately standing up from his seat to walk over jinyoung who was about to cry.

" _Jinyoungie... Don't cry._ " That was all it took for jinyoung's tear to be let free, sobbing hard as he let the man embrace his trembling body.

"It's okay.. I got you." He heard him whisper; his own hands encircling around the man he longed for.

He doesn't know how it happened, and if this is a dream then he doesn't want to wake up anymore. He's been waiting for this moment; to finally see him again.

The very man who **_died_** in the terrible accident a year ago on their first wedding anniversary.

"I missed you...

_I missed you, **jaebeom-ssi**_ **."**


	2. Chapter 2

"This is utter bullshit." Jinyoung cursed under his breath; his sense of security towards the man no longer present. How could he be so _idiotic?_ So careless and dumb to be in this situation. 

It just so happens that after the mini breakdown he had; jaebeom— if he even dare call him that— suddenly started acting strange. The man let go of him and walked towards the living room with jinyoung following suit. It was then that he saw the huge box in his living room, numbers of papers which he guessed were 'manual and user guide' sprawled on the floor.

"Warning. Battery low, please recharge immediately." 

Fuck him for being a lightweight and drunk ordering an A.I.

He could only remember bits and pieces of what happened last night. From crying in his bed to going through the site while thinking of his lover— fuck he even remembered giving out a picture of him too.

Curse technology for being fast with this kind of shit. How did they even manage to finish making this robot within hours? 

He glared at the A.I. who was a splitting image of his deceased lover, massaging his throbbing temple with a sigh before grumbling whilst he connect the cord to the power socket. He was startled when the robot snapped it's— his.. whatever the fuck that is— head up; eyes glowing a faint orange.

"Great. Now I have another addition to my electric bill." He grunted, displeased that his bill will blow up when he barely even use power to himself. He couldn't help but to glance once or twice at the recharging bot; his eyes turning solemn whilst frowning.

"God why am I being sad over a stupid robot." He scoffed, lips trembling lightly as he blinked his eyes faster to avoid the tears in his eyes from falling— it's not good that he's starting from the bottom again with his emotions just because of some stupid look-alike. Hell, that's not even a real person for fuck sake!

Opting to busy himself with other things rather than sulking about his idiocy; Jinyoung found himself sorting his emails out in order, finishing some projects that was already due. Once in a while he would stop to listen at the soft humming coming from the recharging robot in his living room, mentally cursing himself over and over again and promising to never buy soju again to avoid unnecessary headaches.

"Why am I having too much headache?" He mumbled, sighing for the nth time before perking up at the sound of something familiar— head snapping before bolting out of the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" He asked, as if offended by the man. The other man was seated in front of the decent sized piano, his fingers still lingering above the shiny keys that jinyoung swore were covered in dust before from being neglected by the younger.

"What the _**Fuck**_ do you think you're doing?" He repeated, visibly angered at the sight.

"I'm playing your favorite song." 

**"No."**

The man only stared at him, his expression almost human-like as he gave a confused look.

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

And that's when he snapped.

 **"This!** **This is wrong**! You're not supposed to.. to.. to be here. to play that song! You're not.." he paused, words stuck in his throat; even though he knew, he knew in his heart, that this is **_not_** his husband— just by looking at him makes him feel like he's still around. That he's still alive. And he's conflicted on whether or not he should be hating the robot when he was the one who brought it to life in the first place. It was all his fault, if he didn't drink that soju in one go he wouldn't have this robot who looks exactly like his dead husband playing his favorite song. If he was careful then he wouldn't have to deal with this emotions he's feeling right now. If only he wasn't dumb enough to recharge him instead of calling the company for a refund or even just to give the machine back then maybe... then maybe he wouldn't feel the need for the robot to stay now. If only jinyoung is not as desperate to see his lover again..

 _"I know what you mean Jinyoungie."_ He flinched at the pained sound in his voice, the sad smile and the way he looked at him as if he really does understand jinyoung's pain.

"I'm not your husband, but I can make sure that you'll feel as if your husband is still around.. _with_ _me."_ He said, standing up before walking towards jinyoung who remained in his place; he wanted to run away, to yell at him to stop but he couldn't— because deep inside he knew, that looking at this robot rekindled the love he's been trying to subdue.

"You don't have to love me.." The A.I. spoke softly before holding jinyoung's hands with his— delicate and cautious that jinyoung just gave up on the idea of pushing him away. It's not easy, to hear the same voice, to see the same face, to feel his gentle touch as if it's the real thing; as if this is jaebeom, _his husband._

Jinyoung stared in his eyes; perhaps the only thing that jaebeom and this A.I. are different— because jaebeom's eyes reflected half of his soul while this...this metal right here.. it only reflects the desperation he feels to spend more time with a look-alike; secretly wishing that it's really his husband that is standing in front of him.

"It's fine not to love me for I do not require love to function. But please let me do my purpose. I am here for you; I live for you, jinyoung." The man whispered, squeezing jinyoung's hand in assurance and it was that time that jinyoung realized just why people said that A.I. can be as good as having a human companion. 

Jinyoung sighed softly, returning the gesture by holding his hand firmly. Calming his senses whilst he had his eyes closed; fluttering it open once he have made his final decision.

"Okay." He whispered, unconsciously smiling at the man who gave out a small smile as well. 

' _Just this once, I'll live in a dream where you're still here_.'

"Thank you, jinyoung. I promise I'll give it my all to make you happy always." The man smiled before leaning in to give jinyoung a kiss on his forehead; surprising jinyoung who let out a soft gasp.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No.. no it's just.."

"Oh. Did I startled you with that kiss?"

Jinyoung could only nod, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, my system told me it was a necessary action to do. If you're uncomfortable with it, you can change the setting so-"

"It's okay." jinyoung blurted out; "It's.. okay.. Can you.. can you stop talking about technical stuff please? it just... ruins the mood somehow."

Jinyoung heard a light hissing after that; staring at him in confusion while he wait for the man to respond to his request.

"Is there something wrong, jinyoungie?" The man asked once more, seemingly forgotten about what they were talking about just now.

Jinyoung just smiled, shaking his head before hugging the robot; 

"No, everything's fine, 

**_hyung."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmmmmmm


	3. Chapter 3

Jinyoung stirred in his sleep, finding it hard to move for some reason that caused him to open one eye; being greeted by a sleeping jaebeom beside him— just like before. If it was the first time then jinyoung would've held his breath like he did on the first day he woke up beside him again after too long. But now he would hum in contentment before moving closer to the other; closing both eyes with a soft smile.

"You look happy." He heard a hoarse voice spoke quietly; urging his eyes to open and see that the man is now staring at him— albeit still half-asleep.

"I like it when you're happy." He added, tucking the stray strands of hair that was blocking jinyoung's eyes on the back on his ear. The younger just smiled, savoring the feeling and pushing his rational mind further back in his head.

He wouldn't lie, but the past few days of having him around have definitely lessened jinyoung's vexation. It had calm him to a point that everything before it felt like a bad dream. Jinyoung deliberately grazed his fingertip along the man's jawline— at awe with how the flesh felt anthropomorphous in his touch.

"It's amazing how real you are." He breathe out, eyes trained on the line he was tracing.

"That's because I am real." The man replied in a hush tone, making jinyoung lift his gaze towards his eyes as if in doubt of his statement.

"I _am_ real. Because you can feel this." He continued, moving his hand to cup the one jinyoung had in his jawline— intertwining them before smiling; "And I can do this." 

With a swift motion, he pulled jinyoung for an embrace, the latter letting out a soft squeak in surprise before melting into his touch. Another thing jinyoung have learned and yet embarrassed to say out loud— that the affection he is giving makes him happy because it felt like it was his husband that was giving the love and attention.

"I'm as real as you, just like how you're as real as me." Jinyoung heard him whispered before feeling a kiss on top of his head.

"I see. Thank you for being real." 

" _Thank you for making me real_."

Jinyoung slowly looked up, their nose bumping each other due to their proximity. He could feel his breath fanning on his lips, noticed how he looked at him patiently. He looks like an innocent deer this close, unlike his husband who was ready to prey on him during this times.

 ** _"Jinyoungie.."_** The man whispered and it took jinyoung all his logical thinking to not close the gap between them. It's just too much, longing for him for too long made his heart yearn for his touch, blinded to the fact that this man is nothing but a machine with flesh.

"can you.." _kiss me please_?

It seemed like the man understood it as he leaned slowly, eyes gradually closing with every movements. Jinyoung's mind screamed for him to move away— to push him as if the man is a curse that lures him to sin. However he remained there, watching him move closer and closer until—

"Jinyoung-ah? Are you still sleeping?" With widen eyes, he pushed him hastily; falling on the ground with a strong thud before cursing as he heard footsteps moving closer and closer.

 **Shit. Shit. They can't see him**!

Without thinking, he grabbed the man by the hand and pushed him inside his cabinet, thankful that it was big enough for him to fit; just in time as his door swung open.

"Oh, you're up. I heard something fall to the floor so I thought you collapsed." Jinyoung heard the concern in his voice before shaking his head.

"No. It was a book. I was reading and then you called out so I was startled and it fell over." He smoothly lied; moving away from the cabinet naturally before walking towards the man.

"I see. Did you eat your lunch?" 

"Ah. yes."

"Oh.. okay." The man spoke, a knowing look flashed before his eyes before smiling at jinyoung.

"I saw the piano, did you clean up earlier?"

"Ah, that. yes. I just thought you know... he might want to keep it clean and all." He lied again, his guilt eating him whole whilst the other just nodded.

"I'm sure he'll be happy that you're taking care of yourself more. You know how much he used to worry about you right?"

Jinyoung could just give a sad smile; it's true that his husband really hates it when he forgets to take care of himself every time he's piled up with work. Telling him that he should give himself more time rather than negligence.

"Yeah, I know."

"We're still here okay? If you need to-"

"I'm fine." he quickly interrupted with a polite smile; "I'm fine, I can't bother you so much when you have a life of your own, mark-hyung."

Mark only frowned before sighing, pulling jinyoung softly into an embrace; the younger giving in as he rested his head on his shoulder. Mark has been nothing but kind to him, ever since the day of the accident— and long before that actually— the man has been like an older brother to him; always tending to his needs, always there to check up on him. Honestly if jaebeom didn't appeared in his life, he knew mark could've been the one he marries. But as much as meeting jaebeom and losing him gave him so much emotions; he wouldn't mind meeting and falling in love with the man over and over again.

"You're never going to be a bother to us, especially to me, so don't say that okay?" 

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"By the way, you look a lot happier than the last time I saw you. Did something happened?" 

Jinyoung froze, laughing awkwardly before clearing his throat; "Nothing in Particular."

"Oh come on jinyoung. You can tell me. Perhaps someone's making you happy again?" Mark giggled lightly at the blush on jinyoung's face; the younger is too easy to read at times.

"w-wha-"

"That's okay. As long as you're happy." Mark smiled; earning a gentle smile from the younger who hugged him tighter.

"Thank you, hyung."

"Anything for you, jinyoung-ah." Mark spoke as he caressed the younger's back delicately. Ever since the tragic accident, jinyoung had shut himself in; not talking to anyone at all. The therapist told them it was from the shock, a mild trauma that temporarily caused him to be unable to speak clearly or use words. Although, jinyoung's capacity to think wasn't damage by it, it didn't help that his will to live was almost non-existent. 

Mark, of all people, was the one who took the greater pain; watching jinyoung neglect his life is something he never want to see again. It might be because of his feelings for the younger that he strongly urge him to keep on living; call him selfish but he doesn't want to lose him, or see him waste his life over something that happened years ago. Of course he knew how much jinyoung loved his husband, he was there all the way after all. But that also means that he was also there when they fight, when they broke up and make up and broke up again. Mark saw everything and there were times where he felt the need to keep jinyoung away; to hide him from the pain— he used to dismissed it as his brotherly love for him, but now he isn't so sure.

Mark knitted his eyebrows when he heard a faint rustling coming from the younger's cabinet; trying to move but was surprised when jinyoung kept him still— his body tensed.

"Jinyoung what was that?" He asked, voice a tad demanding whilst the latter flinched lightly, shaking his head all-too-fast for him to believe it was nothing.

"Jinyoung, let go of me for a second." He demanded and yet jinyoung was too stubborn to listen. 

_Fine. If you don't want to let me go then you leave me no choice_.

" **You there! Come out**!" Jinyoung went rigid, heartbeat drumming in his ears. He felt how mark pushed him aside lightly, his body limp as he turned to see mark staring at the now opening doors of his cabinet. He didn't know what to think or what to do as jaebeom emerged from it; hearing the loud gasp from the eldest.

"Hyung I can explain-"

"J-j.. jaebeom..." He heard mark stuttered, jaebeom only staring at him with intent before moving his eyes towards jinyoung; smiling softly whilst moving past the frozen mark.

"Jaebeom-hyung you shouldn't have left the cabinet.." He hissed softly, sweating as he pulled the robot closer by the hand.

"How.. why is he.." Mark spoke after a long period of silence, snapping his head back to face the two with confusion.

"Jinyoung, _**why**_ is jaebeom here? _**How**_ is he here?" He added, voice visibly trembling.

"Hyung this is-"

" _Error. No Data found_." Jinyoung hitched his breath as jaebeom continued speaking; " _Please state your identity immediately_."

Jinyoung could only look at the horror on mark's face, his eyes full of disbelief and Jinyoung knew he deserved that look. The look of judgement and disappointment.

" **Jinyoung-ah... what the _fuck_ did you put yourself into?**"


End file.
